


The start of the lifelong story

by Miss_Mclee



Category: Marvel, Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:26:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1823311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Mclee/pseuds/Miss_Mclee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slowly but surely, there is a growing love between Loki and Sigyn. They don't know it yet because they're kids, but there are some who are seeing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Loki and Sigyn were always good friends. For example when they were kids, Sigyn loved to snatch away the magicspell books Loki was reading, given them a pursuit, Loki running after Sigyn who was a lot faster then Loki thought and before he could catch her, she hid herself in the library between all the shelfs.

"Sigyn! Where are you at, woman!” Loki shouted through the whole, enormous library, filled with thousands and thousands of books.  
Only a little giggle he heard after his shout. He tried to locate the sound of a sweet vioce.  
In a hasty pace he crossed through all the selfs, making his eye wiggle.

"Nowhere.” He said to himself, a little bit annoyed.

"Here you fool. hihihih!” Again he turned himself around multiple times, trying to find that little witch.

Then he realized, that she was not IN the library but ON the library, on the wooden bookshelf’s.  
He jumped high to reach on top of a bookshelf seeing her lying on her back, reading the book she had snatched away form him.

"What an easy book.” Her laid back attitude irritated him, especially when he had such a hard time understanding that bloody book of spells.  
He always seemed to forget that she was amazing with spells, a nature talent, and always showing off to him, only with a good intention. But he found it rather irritating and wanted his book back.

She saw his eager for getting his book back and said simply: "If you want your book back, you’ll have to catch me!” And in a blink she jumped down the shelf and ran away just a quickly as before.

"You’ve GOT to be kidding me!” and just as she did, he jumped down to run behind the girl with the auburn hair.

When the chase proceeded in the Royal Gardens of the palace, there where Odin, Freya and the mother of Sigyn where having their thee and chit-chat, they where not embarrassed to shout at each other with their parents looking at them.

Then, finally, Loki casted a spell that would make the green, fresh grass feel like some kind of quicksand, Sigyn fell over and dropped the book.

"Now you’re not so quick, huh?” He said with a feeling of victory that he finally overwon Sigyn.

"Pfff, I could easily recast that spell”

"Then why didn't you do it?”

She blushed because of the embarrassment Loki had given her.

He started to laugh at this sight and undid the spell where Sigyn was sunken into up to her knees.

"Will you read me the book?” Sigyn asked out of the blue. Well, he did wanted to read it, and when you say it out loud, you will remember it more easily.  
So there they sat, on the grass nearby a pond, their favorite place because of the sound the water made and sheltered by some trees, out of the sight of the parents.

Sitting quietly, only hearing Loki voice pronouncing some difficult words, a hand came from behind and pressing Loki’s face in to the book.

"YOOOOOOO!!! What are you two doing so cosy here?”

Sigyn immediately frowned. "Hi, Thor" she said with her most irritated voice.

Thor always tried to get the attention of Sigyn but she wasn't interested in that blond arrogant piece of muscles.

Loki who had freed himself of the grip of Thor's hand pressing him in his book irritatedly asked: "What are YOU doing here? Should you be training somewhere, far from us?"

"Now now Loki, don't be too cruel, I just wanted to say 'Hi'"

"By pressing my face in my book?" You could read the irritation of Loki's face.

"Come on guys, no fighting here. Loki is reading me a book of spells that teaches us how to transform object to something else, like animals, insects, furniture, anything! I think its really interesting. If he wasn't reading to me like this, I could have never done this!"  
In that moment with a swift twist of her hand, she had turned Thor into a little, fluffy rabbit.

"Now you're not so tough anymore." she picked the soft, white creature and petted it like it was het pet for years.

"I actually like him more now. No talking or Slapping me, yes, I could live like this" Loki said with a big smile on his face.

"You know we can't let him stay like this. Too bad, I too like this more then when he's hitting on me." by that she returned him to normal.

"That was NOT funny!" Thor said loudly. But the two were already walking to the palace, laughing to what has happened just now.

On that moment Loki actually started to like Sigyn and her ways of dealing with things (especially with Thor)

"Are you still coming?" Sigyn turned around and smiled at him. He popped away from his thoughts and followed her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her mother is giving her a shock. She is going to marry at the end of the summer. With who? her mother doesn't know yet. She only knows that her future husband is a member at the Royal palace.  
> So now, they are going to stay in the Royal palace until the council, the mother and Odin know who Sigyn is going to marry.  
> Sigyn remembers that she has a friend at the palace.

Sigyn didn’t know the reason why the contact between them and the Royal Family had gotten away. She had last seen Loki and Thor years ago, still not knowing why she hasn't visited them.  
She and het mother lived in a smaler palace, a few hundred miles away from the Royal palace, giving the reason why they couldn't visit them often.

”Your mother has inquired your presents”. The gard’s voice on the other side of the door made her thoughts end and she stood up to go to the throne, her mother was sitting upon.

”Let’s make a walk in the garden, we have something to discuss.” Her mother led the way to the gardens.

”Sigyn, the council and I had made a decision, next (Asgardian) summer, you will meet your future husband and will get married.” she said it with a tone of command knowing that Sigyn would protest, and she did.  
Her face turned pale and she stopped walking, staring at her mother like she sad someone died.

”Mother… Are you serious?” she said half stuttering.

”I know its a little bit a shock, but don't worry…”

”A little bit of a shock?? Mother do you realize what you are doing? You are taking away my life and all my freedom! Can’t you see I’m absolutely not ready for marriage?”

”Calm down Sigyn!”

She looked at her mother so angry, that her eyes could almost shoot lightning.

”Don’t worry, I was even much younger when I married your father, and even it was also an arranged marriage, I never loved someone more that him.”

”But mother, Dad was an incredible man, of course you loved him but how will I know if I’m ever going to love my future husband?”

She could make such sad faces, forcing everyone who saw it to have compassion for her. But her mother could see through her faces.

”Who is it actually? Who will have my hand?”

”That I cannot say yet.” she said calmly.

”What? why?” she had that panicking tone again.

”Because I don't know it yet.”

”… Are you serious going to give me away to a complete stranger?”

”Odin and I still has to discuss who it’ll be, you just can't giveaway a princess, it has to be discussed with the council, some advisers, its a whole procedure you see?”

Sigyn turned her back to her and said: ”You are putting me trough hell.” and went off, back to her room.

It was still two weeks before she and her mother left for another journey to the Royal palace in the center of Asgard.  
Those two weeks Sigyn didn't even talked to her mother allot, ignored her, she wanted to make it clear that she was absolutely NOT agree with the marriage plan.

They left with a carriage in the early morning. During the whole ride, Sigyn didn't say a single word until her mother opened a conversation of small talk. But that eventually turned out to the hundredth time of ’why have you don't this? I’m not agreed! You're putting me through hell’-conversation.  
After long hours sitting in the carriage, they arrived at the center gate of the palace.  
The door opened and right away, Odin and his whole family where waiting to see the young Sigyn and her mother.

”Welcome back!” Odin said loudly.

Sigyn even didn’t made eye contact and bowed before the All-father.  
Her mother seeing her ignorance and gave her a little stomp on her arm. Immediately after that Sigyn said: ”It’s an honor All-father that you and your family wants to take us as your hosts.” and bowing even deeper, still not looking up.

After her bow she does finally take a look at the family welcoming her and sees that Odin and Freya still not has changed. But beside Freya stands a blond, muscular man, smiling at her.  
-Thor… still the same muscled nucklehead.- she thought

But beside him there was this other man glancing at her with his emerald green eyes and with a smile that would stop time for an instant. -Is that man…Loki?-. She didn't noticed that she was staring at the black-haired male until her mother called her name loudly.

”…What?” 

”Dinner, Sigyn?”

”Well, of course mother.”

And without saying another word they left to the dining room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter <3  
> Let's say i'm going to keep my chapters this short so it will be more easy to write and make myself clear in this romance :)  
> If you have patience, you'll see that it'll turn in a smoochy smoochy love story =3=  
> Just you wait and see!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ice is broken. Sigyn wanders of to the garden to be alone, but her childhood friend Loki joins her at the pond, their favorite place.

At the dinner table, there was this chit-chat between the parents and Thor, who was quite social to everyone. The only two remaining silent where Loki and Sigyn. Until then she hadn’t said a single thing, nor she ate something of the delicious buffet lying there on the enormous dining table. She just didn't feel like it. She was feeling this glare every time she looked up so she stopped looking up and stare back to her hand lying on her lap. Her thoughts were going mad.   
’Why is he staring at me like that? with his gorgeous looking green eyes.. Why am I thinking like that? It’s Loki, one of my good friends around here, I can’t think of him like that.. Please stop staring at me..’  
She could feel a blush coming up every time she looked at him. That’s not a way to eat dinner.

”Sigyn are you alright?” her mother asked when she saw she hadn't ate a thing.

”My apologize, I’m not feeling very well, I guess its from the long trip. I need some air.”

With that, she stood up and left the dining room.

”How is it possible to make someone so uncomfortable by just staring at them?” she said quietly to herself.

She went to her favorite place, the gardens, more like it, the place by the pond where she used to come and sit allot. She sat down on one of the rocks lying at the edge of the water and enjoyed the quit and serenity of this place. While sitting there, she lost track of time.  
Suddenly she heard a voice from behind her. A smoothing, warm voice.

”How long are you going to sit here and stare at nothing?”

She turned around to see the person who voice had reached her ears. This person was no one other than Loki Odinson, the youngest of the two Odinson brothers. But he had changed. Allot.  
Instead of this little boy, a man stood beside her, only to make her feel uncomfortable again.  
His dark hair was combed to the back, his eyes who she always remembered as grey where now emerald green. -Did they have changed?- thinking to herself. Guess she never took the chance earlier to look him deeply in the eyes. His golden armor glinstering in the evening sun. And a smile that made her heart tremble.

”Did I interrupt you with some thing?” he asked aging with his soothing voice.

”… oh.. No.. Not at all.” she smiled at him as he came to sit next to her.  
-Is this really Loki?-

The awkward silence was totally killing the serenity and so Sigyn stared a conversation just to make an end to the quiet.

”Its bin a long time”

”Yes indeed. 6 years (which are 600 years for humans) I suppose? You’ve quiet changed, more as a lady than back then.”

”I take that as a compliment. Don’t forget that you where the one always losing to that not-lady-like-lady.”

He laughed at her last comment. What a beautiful laugh. 

”So why did you came back to the palace?”

Sigyn really didn’t wanted to tell him but since he asked,

”My mother and your father are arranging me a marriage. By the end of this summer, I will marry.”

She saw the look on Loki’s face when she said that. Amazed. Surprised. Disappointed?, that was a suggestion.

”With who?”

”That’s also a surprise for me. Mother says that she is going to a sitting with the council trying to decide who will be my husband.”

”Even your mother doesn't know? That’s odd. Normally everyone know even before you are born.”

”Well, I cant wait to know.” 

He could hear the sadness in her voice. What a torture, for a young woman to be tortured like this.

”You don’t have a clue either?”

”For me, this is the first time hearing of it. Honestly.”

The silence occurred a little long until Sigyn realized that they always had random conversations when they were young. So she started to talk. And more. She remembered that he was a friend, a good friend. She could have forgotten that because she didn't see him in a long time. but the conversation grew bigger and bigger. And soon they were talking like they saw each other every day. They talked about magic and spells, showing off to each other, talk about the home situation, and on and on.  
The talk ended when Sigyn suddenly yawed, realizing it was already dark outside and probably late.

”I should go. I think its already late. Good night Loki, it is great seeing you back.” she stood up and wandered of to her bedroom she was given.

”Good night Sigyn.” She turned around a last time and smiled.

”With this wonderful feeling she danced into her bed, impatient to talk to him again tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lets see, Yes I see Loki as the Tom Hiddleston version (who does not) because he's SMOOOOKING HOT.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their thought grows closer and closer. On one hand, they couldn't care less what the other think about their close friendship. But on the other hand, Sigyn IS going to be married and it will change everything.

Sigyn was already for 5 weeks at the palace talking every night to Loki at the pond, their special place. They talked, laughed and had the most silly conversations the whole night long. About the birds and bees, spells, the lost 6 years that they didn't spend together, and on and on…  
His smile joined hers if he told her a joke, he felt at such ease around her, like he was protected of all the evil spirits with her. He could not help but stare at her while she was talking.

”Is something wrong?”

He popped out of his thoughts as she asked.

-Is something wrong?- he thought. He didn't know.

”No not really, please go on with what you were saying.”

”eh.. what was I saying again?”

They both start to laugh.  
The evening was getting later and darker and a purple glow came above the Asgardian skies.

”I think it’s time for me to go to bed.” Sigyn said.

”Already? Yesterday we talked way longer than tonight.”

”Well that’s the reason I really would like my bed early tonight.” She smiled at Loki and left.

His thoughts were with her the whole evening. On his way to his bedroom he encountered his brother, Thor.

”What are you still doing here so late in the evening?” Thor asked.

”I could ask the same about you. Not that it intrest you but I had a lovely talk with Sigyn again.

”Aha, the lovely Lady Sigyn. You seem to like her don’t you?”

”.. Well..” Loki could hide his blush, especially for Thor. Loki didn't like to talk about his feelings and to make it worse he didn't knew what he was feeling that moment and towards Sigyn.

”Don’t say anymore brother, I approve it!.” He had this dumb smile on his face.

”You fool! Sigyn is about to get married. It is a disgrace to think about her like that! Not only for me but also for her. Goodnight.” Madly he walked the path to his room. Saying those words made him unbelievable sad. Why did he said that? Starting a few weeks ago he began to feel really sad about the thought that Sygin was forced to love another man. He knew that when this happened the bond they have now would be gone and forgotten. This thought made him mad. ”No” he said to himself, ”I can not allow this to happen.” He couldn't believe it himself but he finally realized that he saw Sigyn as something more than a friend and he couldn't care less that is was some thing forbidden.

”I have to tell her. I have to tell her what she means to me.  
Tomorrow. Tomorrow I will tell it.”

 

Sigyn walked to her room as usual. Her thoughts still with him. She knew it already what she was feeling toward Loki and didn't care a thing what the others would think of it. But before she even could reach her destination she overheard her mother talk to the All after Odin.

”You can not let her wait any longer!” She heard her mother yell at the all-father.

”We must wait until the time is right. Just a bit longer.” Odin replied.

”You know very well its a torture for her and she is getting of the right path. Already.”

Sigyn her thoughts immediately flew to her relationship with Loki. Of course, being so close with a man, sharing a very good friendship was a taboo if you where about to get married. She ran away from the conversation, she already wasn't allowed to hear and went to her room without hearing another word.

”I have to tell Loki tomorrow that this can’t go on. I have to break the relationship.” She said to herself before falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY WRITING AGAIN! After conquering Croatia, I now have time to write again ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its the last evening that Loki and Sigyn can talk as friends. But both have something different to say.

The following morning, there was this tension in the air, which both Loki and Sigyn felt. Both wanted to talk to each other, both with a different reason.

”Sigyn, my dear, can I have a word with you?” Sigyn went as told to her mother, sitting in the morning sun on the terrace with her cup of tea.

”What is it mother?” She asked

”It’s decided.”

”What exactly?”

”Your marriage. We finally know now who is going to be your husband. Tomorrow you will have an audience with him and the royal court.”

Sigyn didn’t know what she had to think. She was supposed te be relieved, that she finally came to know who was to be her future husband. But she didn't feel relieved or glad or satisfied. Only sadness and grief. So bad, her mother noticed immediately.

”Look. I know you are not happy with an arranged marriage and all the official happening around here. But I know, and I really do, that you will find happiness in your life and in the marriage.”

Sigyn had nothing to say. Not that she wanted. She went back inside and ignored her mothers pep-talk.  
She decided to spend the rest of her day in the library, a place where she could read the thoughts out of her mind and think of nothing.  
Before she could recall, it was already evening and supper was served. Noticing the pain in her back and the war zone in her stomach she figured it was time to eat something. As usual at the dinner table the parents talked, this time they talked excited about Sigyn’s marriage, that finally tomorrow would be revealed. 

”Aren’t you thrilled? I would be if I were in your place” The all-father asked with an big smile on his face.

Sigyn tried to smile: ”Yes it quite is, all-father.” Sigyn looked back to her place when the conversation went back to the parents. She looked to Loki with a sad expression as she wanted to apologize.

After dinner she went as always to the pond. This time she didn't feel glad or jubilant. 

”So, tomorrow you’ll know.” His voice came from behing her.

With tears in her eyes she looked up seeing him stand beside her, hand on his back, staring at the nothingness.

”Tomorrow the horror starts.” She said while she pressed her face in her folded knees.

Loki sat down next to the grieved lady.

”Mother says it takes time. But I can’t imagine it will happen with me. I know somehow, in some way, I will never love him fully due this forcing.” She looked at him with all the hope driven away from her eyes. He couldn’t stand it. He grabbed her face gently with both hands and told her;

”You will find happiness. If it’s not with him it will be with someone or something else. You have this vibrance glowing in you, you will always see the best in every opportunity. I promise.”

She grabbed his hands who where cupping his face, only then he realized how close their faces where. She looked at him with teary eyes before she lowered her head until her head touched the underside of his chin. He tilted his head and kissed hers. Very softly, as like she could break in thousand pieces any moment. She rose her head after she felt the touch and looked at him with a messy glare, eyes full of tears. She was so beautiful. He couldn’t stop himself. Before she knew his lips were touching hers. First softly, barely touching as the morning mist barely touched the meadow. She knew this wasn’t right, that this should not be happening, but it was the first time that day that she felt happy. The kiss ended. He looked at her while he was moving away from her but before he had the chance to say it was wrong and excuse himself, she pushed her lips back in his, but now firmer and more powerful. It wasn't long before they both opened their mouth and let the kiss flew into a fierce battle of two tongues searching for affection.  
Sigyn fiercely stopped when she suddenly felt his hands on her waist.

”I’m… I’m sorry.. I just… I just couldn't stop myself.” Loki stuttered. He immediately let go of her waist in shame.

”Its okay. Really.” Sigyn took Loki’s hands and put them back where they were first. 

He slightly squeezed her waist and pulled her in a quick move closer to him. Their lips touched each other with a fierce force, tongues clenching and hands moving and discovering each others body. He lowered his head, smelling the odor of her neck that was driving him mad. He started to kiss, lick and nibble at the soft white skin of Sigyn’s neck leaving little red marks behind. Her breathing started to go faster and faster. With one firm lick from her neck to her ear, Sigyn gave a loud gasp, searching for air. Her hands were completely lost in his dark yet soft hair gipping tight by every move Loki preformed on her. He leaned to her, guiding her towards the grass where she could lie move comfortable. Now on top of her, he started again with her neck. He licked his way to her collarbone, back to her chin to steal a deep and loving kiss from her.  
One of his hands started to stroke her hair, her neck and the side of her ribcage, which gave Sigyn the shivers. Lost in his kiss his hand went to her chest, softly, almost hovering, he hold her breast so kind, so tender, like it was the greatest treasure he ever hold of (which was).  
He startled when he realized what he was doing.

”You have my permission.”

Sigyn gave him this look, sensual and seducing, clearly showing that she wanted this. He knew from this moment on, there was no way of stopping him. He slowly opened the buttons on the front of her light blue dress, showing her pale skin more and more. Loki could feel his heart pounding in his throat while her breasts where fully exposed to him. Entirely paralyzed and red of his sight, his hand went slowly to the tips of her breasts. The cold hands touching her chest made her shiver. The moment he had them both covered in his hands, they both let out a sight as if the hard and embarrassing part was over. He leaned to her, stil with his both hands on her breasts and licked her back, ears, everything that made her toes curl and her back arch. He went lower and lower until his wet tongue met one of het nipples. He looked upward to Sigyn, who had closed her eyes and digging her fingers into the grass besides from pleasure. His tongue swirled around her nipple, switching from left to right and back. With every touch, Sigyn let out a moan or a gasp, each time louder and louder. He took her breasts in both hands and licked her belly button, slowly and full of passion. Sigyn didn’t expect a lick on one of her most ticklish spots so she hopped up half laughing half in shock. He looked surprised as they both started to laugh. They both started to wake up from this wonderful dream and let the reality flow in again. The space between them let a cold breeze through giving Sigyn goosebumps. Loki took her in a warm hug, close to his body. She could fully smell the aroma of his body, she closed her eyes as he laid himself on his back and Sigyn on his shoulder.

They stared to the dark skies without saying a word for a long time. Another shiver went through Sigyn as a cool night wind passed by.

”Maybe you should put your dress back in place.”

She looked to her dress, which was pushed down until her hips and exposed her naked upper body.

”I wish there was a spell to stop the time.” she said while sitting straight and putting her dress on. Loki giving a last kiss on the zone between her dress.

”Why?” He mumbled against her neck.

”Then tomorrow would never happen and tonight will stay tonight. Us two. Together.” 

Loki looked up. She saw his sadness.

”That sounds nice. But we both know that tomorrow will come and we need to be professional about this.” 

He wanted to admit it so hard. He wanted to do something about it but that would be a disgrace towards Sigyn.

”I don’t want to marry this man.” she looked him straight in the eyes. ”I want to marry you.”

Loki could feel this spine in his heart both of happiness and grief. That someone with her beauty would ever say this to him was heart warming, but to know that the girl who said this, will never be his, was heart crushing. He didn’t want to think about it anymore.

”I’ll guide you to your room milady.” 

He said while standing up, bowing to Sigyn and reaching her a hand. She smiled and took his hand. And walked arm in arm until they arrived at her chamber. The evening was late so they knew there was no one to see them like this.

”Goodnight” she said, staring infront of him holding hands.

”Goodnight” he said and kissed her. 

He knew that this was the last time he would ever feel her lips again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOHOO First love scene ever ^^  
> So proud :3

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is my FIRST FANFIC EVER!!!! whoohooo *trowing confetti and glitter in the air*  
> So don't be harsh on grammar and stuff, i know i make mistakes (don't we all).  
> For this series of fanfic, let's say in human years, their age starts at 12.  
> If there is any problem, LEAVE.  
> No you sure can ask I'm always looking for improvement :D
> 
> Love, Miss McLee <3
> 
> I know it's now mature content... YET! *evil laugh*


End file.
